Crazy
by msjgatsby
Summary: Short fluff pike one shot.


Author's Note: This is a short fluff piece I found in my archive and polished up. It was inspired for this piece because I think I saw on an outtake clip that Mike was diagnosed with ADHD, and that did not fit into my way of seeing Mike. It's fluffy and I guess set somewhere in the vague future.

Yes I am still working on my other stories, but I've been out of town vacationing. Updates should come for the other two within the week.

* * *

><p>It is 2:30 am and the moon is reflecting on the ocean outside of Mike's bedroom at Graceland. The night is cool enough that the windows have been left open, and the salty breeze blows into the room. Mike is sitting up in bed, arms balanced on his bent knees, his head resting against the bed frame behind him. He spins a pen absentmindedly between his fingers, staring at it intently, but not really seeing it. Sometimes he needs something manual to focus his energy into while his thoughts race through his mind. Tonight is one of those nights.<p>

Mike glances down nervously at the sleeping woman beside him in bed. He feels his chest tighten just looking at her, like he suddenly can't breathe. She is asleep on her stomach, her arms folded under her head with her long blonde hair splayed across his pillow. The breeze from the window rustles it lightly, but just enough so it seems to shine in the moonlight. She's so perfect, Mike sometimes has trouble believing she's real. He reaches out and brushes her hair lightly off her cheek as if to assure himself she is.

He reaches into the nightstand next to him, and pulls out the only file in it. The one he keeps hidden. He lays the file on the bed in front of him and waits patiently. As expected, his movements have woken Paige and her eyelids flutter open beside him. She wakes up, and sleepily pulls herself into a seated position next to him, pressing her lips to his bare shoulder as she looks down at the file sitting on the bed in front of him.

"Working late?" She murmurs into his shoulder.

"Just thinking." Mike says, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, but not able to make eye contact.

"Mmm… You're always thinking. Turn that brilliant brain off and go back to sleep." She says, allowing her lips to brush against his ear lobe as she whispers softly.

"I can't sleep." He shuts his eyes, savoring the feeling of her lips.

"Mmmm… we could do something to tire you out…" She murmurs, kissing up his neck and letting her hand drift to his thigh.

Mike kisses her tenderly on the lips, but not the type of kiss that would lead to anything more. He can communicate to her without words, and she pulls away and looks at him quizzically. His eyes flit back to the file nervously.

"What's in the file?" She asks, following his gaze to the manila folder that sits on the bed at his feet.

"My record." Mike says with a shaky breath.

"Are you upset because you couldn't report the full story for the part you had in taking down Sid Markum?"

"No. It's not that." Mike says, picking up the file in his shaking hands. "I want you to read it."

"Why?" She asks, not sure of what she'll find.

"Just read it."

"It's none of my business, Mike." Paige says, not accepting the file he holds out to her. "We all have secrets. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"I want to tell you." Mike says, his voice shaking but his resolve firm. "I want you to know me."

"I don't need a file to do that." She whispers, squeezing his thigh comfortingly.

"I don't want secrets between us. Not if we're doing this." Mike insists, placing the file back down in front of him and turning to face her, taking her hand in his.

"Doing what? Sleeping together?" Paige arches an eyebrow at him. They haven't had the talk yet of what this relationship means.

"It's been a couple months. We both know it's becoming more than that. I want you to know what you're getting into." Mike says, picking the file back up and placing it in her lap.

"There is nothing in that file that could make me not want to be with you." Paige says in an assured way, setting the file aside again. She cocks her head to the side and pretends to think about it. "Well… unless you've been trafficking drugs to preschoolers or something. Or have a couple dozen wives out there you're hiding in Silmar. Or if you're part of an assassination attempt to take out Johnny, but eh, it's just Johnny. We'll find a way to make it work."

"Paige, I'm serious." Mike tries to keep her from avoiding this with jokes.

"Tell me Mike. What do you think is so bad I wouldn't want to be with you? I know about Lina. I know about Sal. What are you scared of?"

Mike sits in silence for a moment, but he knows that he's come this far, he can't stop now. He has to tell her.

"So you know how on my birthday, when you found out I was older than you, you asked what I did in those years before Quantico? I was fighting with the EEOC to help get me into Quantico. They didn't want to accept me, because I… I was diagnosed with a personality disorder." Mike nervously explains to her in a rehearsed way.

He'd been dreading this conversation ever since they'd gotten back together, because this time he knew things were serious. This time he wanted her to know everything. All of his secrets.

"Which was…" Paige prompts, the suspense is beginning to make her nervous.

"When I was young, I was misdiagnosed with ADHD." Mike admits guiltily to her.

"That's ridiculous." Paige laughs. She has never met anyone less like the stereotypical ADHD case in her life. The thought alone is absurd.

"No, I know. But I had to get it cleared up before I got into Quantico, and on the way they diagnosed me with something else..." Mike says. She waits patiently as he sits on the bed staring nervously at her before all the words come rushing out suddenly. "I was diagnosed with anankastic personality disorder."

"Wait, like OCD?" Paige asks, trying to remember her college psychology course.

"No, it's OCPD. Obsessive–compulsive personality disorder. It's different than OCD." Mike says, he can tell Paige still isn't getting it. He continues to explain nervously, waiting for the moment she's going to stand up and walk out the door. "It's a mental health condition in which a person is preoccupied with rules, orderliness, and control at the expense of flexibility, openness, and efficiency. Sometimes I'm just intolerable, and I know I'm doing it. I know I'm hurting those people I care about, the people I love, but I just can't stop. It means that-"

Mike's explanation is cut off by a soft kiss from Paige. He closes his eyes and tries to interpret it. He wonders if this is her way of saying goodbye, but when he finally pulls away, she's still there.

"I just... I'm going to try Paige. I told you all this because I like you, and I want you to know me. Not that I can't change. I want to change, for you." Mike is getting frustrated with his limitations. She deserves more, and he knows he can do better.

"I don't want you to change Mike." She assures him softly.

"I can control it. I can beat it." Mike insists, "The stress of the job makes me worse. I know. When I get stressed, I screw up and people get hurt."

Mike holds her hand in his looking at the scar he still blames himself for.

"It wasn't your fault." She tells him for the hundredth time, even though they both knew that was only half true. He had pushed her to get the information faster, to force Lil Top to sell more than he would. Mike kisses her hand.

"I want to be the man you deserve." Mike continues begging her to stay with him. "Don't make a decision right now. Wait a few days. Think about whether you want to live with this… with me…"

"Wait a few days to figure out whether I want to end this because you're a control freak?" Paige laughs softly, taking his face in her hands. "Mike, I hate to break it to you, but I kind of already knew that about you. It's not exactly a secret."

"I just don't want you to regret anything, or feel like you have to stay…" Mike grips her hips under fingertips, looking down rather than at her. This relationship has been becoming more and more real for him, and he is terrified of screwing it up again.

"Do I ever do anything I don't want to do?" Paige whispers playfully, bringing his eyes back up to hers.

"I'm just afraid of losing you." Mike admits.

"Then don't push me away. Mike, I know who you are. The only difference is others call it a disorder, and I call it a quirk." She smiles comfortingly. "I like you. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Usually, they're the same thing."

When Paige puts it like that, Mike can't help but love her more. She makes everything seem so simple. So positive. He knows his disorder is always going to be something he struggles with, and if she stays with him, it will end up effecting her more than she knows right now. Still for the first time in a long while, he feels hope.

"Have I told you you're amazing?" Mike asks.

"Yes, but I still love hearing it." She smiles warmly at him.

"You're amazing…" Mike whispers, leaning in to kiss her again. He is overwhelmed by the intensity of his feelings for her, and he knows that what's been building under the surface he can't contain any longer. He didn't want it to happen like this, but he can no longer keep it a secret. Taking a deep breath, he says for the first time, "I love you."

She stares up at him, running her fingers along his cheek tenderly. His eyes search hers for her response to the words he's sure she already knew. She doesn't say anything back, but leans in with a kiss that says more than words could.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to scare me off." Paige whispers as she pulls away, and Mike's not sure if she's talking about the confession of love or the disorder. Kicking the file off the bed, she begins to lay back down under the covers, pulling him with her, "Now stop over thinking and fall asleep."

"Will you still be here in the morning?" Mike asks, still afraid this is all a dream. Love couldn't be this easy. Not for him.

"Yes, and I will be significantly grumpier if I don't get enough sleep. Come here."

Mike lies down in his bed under the blankets with her body snuggled into the crook of his chest. He stares down at her and runs his fingers through her hair and for a minute it's just perfect silence.

"While we're on the subject, I need to tell you about a disease I have…" She murmurs sleepily against his chest.

"Ok…" Mike says, bracing himself for the moment this dream ends.

It still doesn't feel real. It feels like something has to go wrong. He can't be this happy. He doesn't deserve it, and this is his penance. _She's sick, and he's going to lose her, and oh god-_ Mike swallows nervously as his brain races, terrified of what could be wrong with her.

"It's a very rare type of nymphomania. Seems it's only stirred up by OCPD agents named Mike Warren." She smirks, as her hand drifts below the band of his sweatpants.

"That's not uncommon. Lots of girls have that." Mike grins cockily, suddenly filled with relief at Paige's teasing.

"Ok, is that a symptom of the OCPD too or are you just being an arrogant ass?!" Paige jerks up to glare at him, looking mock offended.

"I am not! I have a disease!" Mike laughs, as she playfully wrestles him. Flipping her over he leans down and begins to kiss her tenderly. "You could have anyone you know. You sure you want to put up with someone who's crazy?"

She smiles up at him with a look of love and assures him, "We're all crazy here."


End file.
